quest_89fandomcom-20200215-history
Chase and Point
"It's been so long, buddy, how ya doing?" -Ivo Hugh to BoCo Chase and Point is the twenty-sixth episode of Quest 89. 'Plot' 'Part 1' 'BoCo arrives at the Ministry of Defense Railyard to find special help for the assassin crisis. He notices that some trucks are moving. The reason they're moving turns out to be Connor. He and Ivo Hugh, who are now working for the Ministry, say how long its been since the have seen BoCo. BoCo explains the situation with the Assassin, the Professor and the bombings, and Connor and Ivo agree to help. BoCo explains that a storm is coming and the two are welcome to ride on the ship that brought him there, since the Vicarstown Rolling Bridge is out of commision due to an engine being pushed into it, but Connor notes that him and Ivo have their own ship, Frank. The three set off later but get caught in the storm due to Frank barely having any fuel. Back on Sodor, Thomas is waiting at the Skarloey Railway Transfer Yards with Bertram. Thomas is waiting for Freddie to arrive with eggs and butter that he must take to the market. Instead of the Freddie arriving though, two diesels Thomas hasn't seen in a long time arrive: Derek and Sidney. Thomas is shocked to see them and the two explain that they managed to escape before D199 had kidnapped most of the sodor diesels, brainwashed and cloned some of them, and created the Diesel Army. Before Thomas can say another word, everything seems to happen at once! Andy arrives and is quite pleased to meet two more diesel engines, Max and Monty arrive with the assassin and Officer Cody jumping out of each truck respectively, and Freddie arriving with Thomas' goods. The Assassin makes a mad dash across the tracks and gets hit by Freddie, but there barely a scratch on him! The latter steals Freddie and races off, causing Officer Cody to reluctantly steal Bertram and a chase begins. The two race down the rails until Bertram pulls ahead and stops at a samll station with a crane. The Professor is waiting there with some explosives. After he boards Bertram, he heads off with the assassin once more. Freddie speeds up and bashes his way through the wreckage. He eventually goes fast enough to catch up to Bertram and pushes him off a pier at the Wharf. Officer Cody jumps down to see if he can find the Assassin and Professor but fails as the two are already gone. After mistaking that the two are dead, everyone breathes a sigh of releif as Freddie hauls Bertram out of the water and to the Steamworks and as Skiff the railboat sails home. Meanwhile, Donald the Scottish twin is at Arlesdale. After ballast from Bert's trucks is transfered to his train, Derek arrives. Donald is as suprised as Thomas to see him, but the reunion is short lived as Sidney crashes into Donald. Not far away, The Assassin and Professor talk to an acquantince of theirs: Sailor John. The latter wants money but the two have none and instead ask if they could exchange goods or services for John's oil. The sailor explains that he would like to have his old railboat, Skiff, back. The criminals agree as John provides them with transportation in the form of Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry. As the three head to Arlesburgh, so does Derek with Donald's ballast train in tow. As Elizabeth runs out of fuel, the Professor drives her onto Derek's train and smashes one of the cars, but gets a lift none-the-less. 'Part 2 James arives at the airfield with some passengers and sees Tigermoth. The grumpy bi-plane complains that he's grounded as Derek passes by. James is suprised to see the diesel as he thought the latter had perished. Derek continues along with Elizbeth, the Assassin and the Professor stowed away on his train. Derek almost reaches Alresburgh, but then breaks down due to his infamous engine troubles. Just as the professor gets upset, Sidney arrives and agress to help Derek make it to the station. Mometns before they arrive, Skiff the railboat sails back to onto the rails and into his shed. Once they arrive, Sidney shunts Derek into a shed and shunts the train into a siding. Derek thanks Sidney while the criminals back Elizabeth down a ramp and get out to find Skiff. Once they believe nobody is watching, the two criminals crawl towards behind the ramp and shoot a workman. Another one flees and Sidney does the same. The assassin is ready to get Skiff and get out, but he notices the professor is gone. His comrad returns from Elizabeth with his walking stick and becomes mystified by two trucks. The assassin becomes confused but the professor explains that the trucks are full of a rare mineral called Incredidite. Incredidite is resistant to all forms of destruction and found only far below the Ffarquarh Quarry. The professor explains that he has assigned the other gang members to mine the material as the mastermind needs it for a sort of device. Moments later the criminals confront a confused Skiff and before the latter can wrap his mind around what is happening, the criminals hoist his sail, turn him around and sail off to Sailor John. Later that evening, Sidney arrives at Tidmouth Sheds where the Steam Team is resting. The criminals sail through on Skiff right past the sheds. Duck points this out and Thomas urges Sidney to stop them as the steam engines can't move due to their fires being out. Sidney pursues the criminals to Knapford. The professor becomes worried, but the assassin tells him not to worry as he shoots a crate of explosives and blows up Knapford Station. Sidney barely makes it through alive and smashes through a crossing gate. The criminals attempt to shoot Sidney, but Derek blocks the shot by racing in front of it and crashing off the rails. Sidney asks him if he'll alright and Derek says he will. The criminals reach the top of a hill and reposition the sail to use it as a battering ram. Sidney rams Skiff from behind and sends the three down the hill. The sound of the bang wakes up Lloyd who is sleeping with the pack. Llyod tries to wake the others up, but fails and decides to inspect the noise himself. Seconds later the railboat and diesel engine race toward him and knock him off the rails. Up ahead, a bridge is out. Sidney's driver tries to stop the diesel, but he can't. The railboat and criminals fly off the edge, but luckily Sidney is finally able to stop just in time. The criminals escape and deliver Skiff to Sailor John. Early the next morning, Stephen Hatt congratulates Sidney and Derek for trying their best to stop the criminals. Hatt asks Officer Brown if he wants to help with some work, but the police officer declines and says he has other things to do. Not long after this, the criminals arrive at Sailor John's oil rig, claiming that it's finally payday. 'Characters' *Scruff (cameo) *Ministry of Defence Workers (debut) *Jay (cameo) *BoCo *Flying Scotsman (cameo) *Connor *Ivo Hugh *Assassin *Byron (flashback) *Max and Monty (do not speak) *Dock worker (flashback) *Unnamed Lorry (flashback) *Sir Stephen Topham Hatt *089 (flashback) *General Phoenix Brown (flashback) *P.T. Boomer *Frank *Thomas *Bertram (debut) *Derek (debut) *Sidney (debut) *Andy *Abraham Cody *Freddie (debut) *Peter Percival (debut) *Sailor John *Duncan (debut) *Ryan (debut) *Skiff (debut) *Elizabeth *Frank (Diesel) (debut) *Mike (debut) *Donald and Douglas (Douglas does not speak) *Bert (debut) *Tigermoth *James *Murdoch (cameo) *Skiff's Railboat Tours Workers (debut) *Edward (cameo) *Henry (cameo) *Gordon (cameo) *Percy (cameo) *Toby (cameo) *Duck *Oliver (cameo) *Lloyd *Justin Brown 'Locations' Sodor *Transfer Yards *Wharf *Arlesdale Junction *"Unknown location" *Arlesburgh *Tidmouth Sheds *Knapford Station *Unfinished Viaduct *Main Line *Vicarstown Dieselworks (mentioned) Mainland *Ministry of Defense Railyard Ocean *Oil Rig 'Trivia' *Unlike previous two part episodes in Quest 89, both parts of this episode are considered the same episode. Example is Betrayal with part one being episode 6 and part two being episode 7 *The episode title is a play on words of the phrase "case and point" *This is the first appearance of the Narrow Gauge Railway as well as the Small Railway in Quest 89. *This was the last episode of Quest 89 to be made before the second hiatus lasting from December 2015 until April 2016 'Goofs' *Oliver appears at the sheds at the start of the chase and then again at the viaduct at the end. 'Episode' Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes